The Longest Road
by SHORTFRY
Summary: Sometimes the path taken is plagued with loneliness. How can one find peace and purpose when there's no anchor to the goal? Eventually, there will always be balance; but sometimes, the scales must be tipped for one to truly awaken from the dream and face reality. CU, Sess/Kag
1. The Wanderer

A/N:

So… this will be my first serious attempt at fanfiction. I have always wanted to try writing but never got around to it, so here it goes. I hope this *plot* has not been done before, I really have no idea where I'm going with this one, but if something sounds too similar to another work of fiction, please let me know! Of course, this fandom is saturated with many wonderful pieces of writing and surely some archetypes will overlap. This really all just came together after a night of drinking and taking a trip down memory lane.

Please review, any constructive criticism is appreciated! – Just a warning, I'm terrible with tenses, and I don't have a beta .

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & characters from the manga/anime belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha, I don't even own a house, or a car…. I'm poor.

WARNING: There will be dark themes in this story, I'm not sure when, but there will be. Watch the rating.

 **The Longest Road**

 **Chapter 1 - The Wanderer**

Her eyes fluttered open, flinching against the harsh sunlight filtering through the room before closing again. Pinpricks of memory came flooding back, although in an indecipherable manner. No, she couldn't remember, she refuses to remember. The dream that was slowly fading away would once again be locked behind bars of her consciousness, locked away with the rest of the snippets she refused to call forth and take notice. They were too tragic to forget, too painful to remember. Memories became dreams and dreams became memories. With a sigh, she lifted an arm to cover her eyes, blocking out the annoyingly bright sunlight that reflected the opposite of her mood. Sitting up, she raised her arms over her head in a slow stretch, releasing the tension in her muscles.

 _'I guess I wore myself out again yesterday,'_ she thought, pulling back a lock of her raven hair behind her ear. The girl languidly slid off her futon and took note of the quaint room around her. She had known the village was not the richest; in fact, it was quite poor, even for the Warring States Era. However, she was nonetheless extremely grateful for the accommodations of this little hut. Straightening out the red hakama that was wrinkled from her slumber, the girl stood and once again reached for a light stretch.

She was heading out today; the last day of her stay in this small village. A smile lifted the corners of her lips as she thought back on the past few weeks. No doubt the kids would miss her; they always did and it was always bittersweet. Grabbing her packed satchel from the night before, she headed out the single doorway of the hut, leaving the entrance mat gently rapping in her movement.

Approaching the village headman's hut, she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Lady Kagome, you are leaving us so soon?" An old man was walking out the run-down shed with a look towards the sky and then regarded her with a slight smile. "It's barely past dawn, yet you seem so eager to get going already."

Kagome followed his gaze towards her packed bag and gave a small nod of her head. "I wanted to get going to give myself enough time before nightfall. Are the children up?"

The headman's smile widened at her question. The children of the village loved her, no matter how stricken with poverty and death the town seemed to be. When the wandering miko came into town, he knew that it was a gift from the kami themselves. She had brought smiles back to weary faces and gave a sense of strength and peace to the villagers. Although many of the children she spoke of had lost their fathers or mothers to the recent war, the miko somehow erased the helplessness that was nagging on everyone's mind. She brought with her a sense of determination to move past the tragedy. The last month and a half that she stayed, he could see the gradual improvement of the morale around his people. The conflict between the two human warlords in the vicinity had the small village right in the path of near destruction. It was a short conflict that in the grand scheme of wars it was barely a hiccup, but the effects on this tiny town was nonetheless devastating.

"Ah yes, the children, they will miss you dearly, my lady. Will you not reconsider staying?" he asked in a hopeful tone. Kagome smiled softly at him, her fingers lightly brushing against her satchel as the slight breeze played with her hair. She hadn't tied it back up this morning in the usual miko fashion. Perhaps for once, she just wanted to feel… free.

"You know I can't stay. You have been more than gracious with providing me a home for the past while… but it is time I take my leave. I don't want to overstay my welcome." She took a few small steps towards the old man. He was looking upon her face as his eyes gleamed in understanding.

"No, you will never overstay as you will always be welcomed here, Lady Kagome." The silence was not unspoken. Her smile broadened with appreciation and he, in turn, knew that she may never cross path with this village again. "Well then, you should go find the children. I believe they are just about to head to their lessons for the day, but you may catch them before they finish their breakfast."

Kagome nodded to him and walked away down the small path to where she knew the youngsters were. She would come back afterwards to say her final goodbye.

 _'We are thankful for you, Lady Kagome, for you have given us so much. You will have friends here…'_ The headman watched as she made her way towards the other village huts, saying her last farewell to the children that adored her.

00000000000000000000

The night air was becoming colder. It won't be long before the leaves start to change colours and the first snowflakes grace the earth from the heavens above. Kagome sat with her legs tucked underneath as she stoked the small campfire. It wasn't often that she found herself camped out for the night, at least not since her days travelling with Inuyasha. She scowled as the thought invaded her mind. She didn't want to think about it. Because thinking about it meant remembering, and the remembrance brought back pain that she did not want to deal with.

A frown tugged at her lips as remnants of last night's dream played images in her head again. Five years and it was still painful. Although not as much as before, she had taught herself to dull the pain and to numb the feelings. She idly thought if this was how drug addicts felt when turning to narcotics to deal with their issues. Shaking her head, her gaze turned back towards the fire.

 _'I miss them...'_

No friends, no family, no home. Kagome shook her head again, realizing her slip into deeper thought as the fire dancing before her eyes took on forms of her memory's shadow. Maybe she really was tired and exhausted. Yesterday's healing of the villager's battered arm had taken a bit more strength out of her. Although more trained in the art of healing with the spiritual power that remained in her, she was still drained from overuse.

She smiled at the thought. ' _Practice makes perfect, in this case, if it doesn't kill me first.'_ Sighing heavily, she lay down on the makeshift bed of leaves and shrubbery. Pulling the light travel blanket over her shoulders, the miko drifted off to sleep, one hand gripped loosely around the bow she carried with her on her travels.

It wasn't long into her sleep that she awoke suddenly as a chill crept down her spine. Sitting upright and gripping her bow, she swept her eyes across the clearing. The small campfire had died not too long ago with the remaining smoke simmering from the burnt logs, leaving behind the faint smell of ash and charred earth.

She eyed the darkness around her. The tall canopy of the trees gave no mercy to the moonlight trying to make its way to the ground, covering everything in near pitch black. Only the outlines of the treetops could be seen on this cloudy night.

Kagome trained her ears as her human eyes were hindered from the darkness. Nothing could be heard except for the light breeze of the fall weather.

Slowly she stood, preparing her arrow's aim while pulling back on the bowstring. She knew well enough through her travels that just because you couldn't see or hear something, didn't mean there was nothing there. Drawing in a deep breath, her senses focused on her surroundings…

The light breeze whispered around her ears.

Leaves wavered silently on their branches.

The dark was nothing but a blanket covering the forest in its mystery.

All she felt was…nothing… Not even a weaker youkai.

Kagome waited, letting a few drawn out moments pass by before slowly lowering her bow and loosening the arrow that was nocked. Whatever she had felt when she awoke was no longer there.

 _'Or maybe it wasn't even there in the first place,'_ she thought dryly. Perhaps a month and a half of sleeping safely in a hut and then having to camp back out in the wild contrasted too sharply for her senses to adjust. Perhaps she was being silly and overly cautious. _'This is just as bad as jetlag.'_

Settling back down, the girl let out a small yawn as she leaned against a nearby tree, bow securely tucked beneath her arm as her fingers brushed gently along the sturdy shaft. Kagome closed her eyes and soon enough, drifted off into a light slumber.

00000000000000000000

The next day her mood was significantly brighter. Her azure eyes squinted while peering up at the midday sun. _'Just a few more hours,'_ she thought.

A week before leaving the previous village, a small group of travelers had passed by, telling stories of a neighbouring village being nearly destroyed by the recent unrest. It was only about a two day's walk and her heart wouldn't let her ignore the call for help. She didn't have anything left in this world, there was nothing tying her down to any one place, and so she had decided years ago that helping others would give her enough of a purpose to continue on moving.

She had been walking since the crack of dawn not wanting to waste any more time to reach the village. Maybe it was a sense of urgency to help those people, or a sense of adventure, or perhaps even a sense of wanderlust that ignited her want for travel. Or, perhaps, it was a sense of familiarity...

Soon enough, the soft murmurs of people milling about their morning chores reached her ears as the community gates settled in her sight cresting over the hill. Kagome quickened her pace.

Reaching the outskirts of the village, she could already sense the sorrow thick in the air. It didn't seem any better than the last village. The sight of burnt and broken homes tugged at her heart. Indeed, it had been through a tragedy.

Villagers paid glances towards the unfamiliar girl walking further into town as the vast expanse of the forest faded away into her peripherals. Kagome was beginning to wonder why she wasn't already greeted by the headman. Usually by now her miko attire would have garnered _some_ attention of a town in such a need of a healer. She had heard from the travelers that this village's miko had perished amidst the conflict, which was part of the reason she felt the need to come here and offer help.

The rivalling warlords had caused much trouble in the past year. The petty dispute over land and property bordered on insanity. She scrunched her face in disgust just thinking about it. She had been in the north when it had all happened and luckily avoided the brunt of the conflict and only trailing the aftermath, but even so, stories of the sheer brutality of it reached many ears.

Of course, the young miko had seen worse, but it still didn't make it any easier to swallow whenever she looked upon the starved, dying, or deceased. The only positive light was that the war had lasted less than a year and it was only a human conflict. Thank the kami it wasn't a youkai war. Had it been a fight amongst youkais, there would be nothing left of the village but a gentle reminder that something once stood there in the burning ashes. The thought of having to face another formidable foe so soon would have been deeply unsettling.

"Young miko. I don't believe I have seen you around before. What brings you to our village?" came a deep, masculine voice.

Kagome jolted from her wandering thoughts, her gaze following from the dirt path and up into the dark brown eyes of a middle-aged man. Trying not to look too startled, she gave a haphazard smile and bowed slightly. "My name is Kagome. I was in the neighbouring village and had heard of the tragedy that struck your people. I…I came to offer my help in any way I can."

The man regarded her with apprehension, his shoulders slightly tensed. It was rare for strangers to be so forthcoming, especially in a time of war and famine. Although common for miko to travel between villages to help the wounded, he had not encountered one in a long while and was hesitant on trusting someone he had never met.

Kagome was able to sense the apprehension as his stiff posture and silence displayed little warmth. It wasn't the first time she wasn't trusted on sight. If she didn't want to be turned away and have to walk back another two days while camping out in the forest, she would have to speak up now.

"Um, Wakashi-sama has told me about the trouble that befell your people. I wanted to come offer my assistance…I can help heal the wounded…" Her words stopped before going further. Certainly he didn't need to be reminded of their deceased village miko, and she had no intention of insinuating that she could take her place.

At the mention of his comrade's name, the headman's shoulders relaxed slightly as he took note of the honorific used. Wakashi was a trustworthy friend; perhaps this was what he had meant when he said he would send any help along his travels east. "How do you know Wakashi?" he voiced.

Kagome brightened at his question; it gave her an opening. "I met him when he travelled by my previous village. It was through him that I found out about the destruction here and that you would be in need of a healer. Since I had helped as much as I can at the other village, I thought I would give my assistance here," she said softly, her eyes never leaving his face.

He looked the part of a worn out man who's seen more tragedies than a lifetime would ever see. It was the same weary look she'd seen dozens of times, the familiar sadness of having lost loved ones so apparently visible on their faces. The wrinkles on the edges of his eyes told stories of love and now of lost.

He knew of the neighbouring village she spoke of. Many of the nearby settlement were also caught in the path of destruction from this very needless war. If she had been a great assistance to the other settlement then perhaps it wouldn't hurt for them to accept her help. She was right, after all; they were in need of healers. He kept silent as he flipped this thought over in his mind, but after a few moments, he spoke.

"Very well, Lady Kagome. I sense no deceit from you, but if you make a misstep to lose my trust, I have no qualms about throwing you out." He looked her pointedly in the eyes. "My name is Takashiro. I am the headman of this village."

Kagome let out a warm smile and a breath she hadn't realize she was holding. "Thank you, Takashiro, I won't disappoint you."

"Good." He relaxed a bit more and reciprocated her smile. "Come, I'll show you around, starting with the infirmary."

He gestured her down the path to the right. The miko started down the dirt road and Takashiro came up along beside her.

"There are many wounded. I hope it's not too much for you to handle. As you probably have heard, the recent conflict showed no mercy even to bystanders such as our village."

Kagome had only heard bits and pieces of the human warlord's conflicts that had taken place in the south. Petty disputes and power-tripping men drunk on sake. What else was new?

"Yeah, I've seen some pretty bad wreckage caused by the warlords. My heart goes out to all the children that lost their parents…" She stopped mid-speech when she heard a sudden intake of breath, turning to see that he had stopped walking. Her brows rose curiously before realization dawned on her.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"No," he interrupted her, "It's alright…" His brown irises were now focused somewhere off in the distance. "His name was Aito. He's in a better place now, along with his mother, and they are together."

Takashiro turned his gaze back towards her, the lines of his face turning up into a reassuring smile. The young miko felt like kicking herself for bringing up such recent loss. She of all people knew what it was like to have painful memories brought back up to the surface. They continued the rest of the way to the infirmary in silence.

Upon arrival, Kagome stepped inside and gasped at the sight before her. There were at least four dozen injured lying about; most of them were men, only very few were women and children. There wasn't even enough bedding for everyone, only providing comfort for the most gravely wounded while the others shared a cot.

"All of them…all of these…were from the war?" she asked in barely a whisper, craning her head to look behind at Takashiro.

The headman nodded solemnly. There had been more, but many had not made it through the first few nights. The rest of the men here were lucky survivors. Even after two months since the end of said war, some injuries were grave enough to keep many bed-ridden. What little protection this village had was offered by these brave souls. They were not soldiers, they were farmers. They were not fighters, they were simple village people. Yet the opposing armies from the warlords had marched right across the lands, ravaging anything within their path. It was only by a small miracle that the final battle took place further away, or else the complete destruction of the village was guaranteed.

"You can start on them tomorrow. For now, I am sure you would like to rest from your travels and have something to eat," Takashiro said quietly as he made his way back out. Kagome took one more glance over her shoulder at the injured men before following him through the exit of the infirmary.

As Takashiro led Kagome down the dusty road again, he took the time to point out different areas for her to be familiar with. The miko took in the sights before her as they quietly made their way down the path, their feet softly grazing the ground with each step.

Many of the dwellings were burnt, broken, or in current repair. Able-bodied men were out and about carrying logs and hatchets or scurrying along to help another rebuild. She could already see that prior to the calamity that this village was a very close-knit community. They still were now, providing support to each other in a time of need. It was a rare sight. Often times when passing through areas ravaged by war, there would be nothing left but bitterness and resentment. Kagome counted her blessings for this and the last village she had come across.

She observed the man walking in front of her, his ebony hair held up in a short ponytail swaying gently with each passing step. His gait was strong and he walked with an air of confidence, she noticed. For some reason, he reminded her of her father.

 _'Father…'_ Distant memories began to cloud her eyes…

 _~/~_

 _"Will I grow up to be strong like you, daddy?" The little girl looked up in awe at the way the man lifted the statue, crouching down as he carefully repositioned it near the entrance of the family shrine._

 _"You will if you continue to eat your vegetables, little one," he said with a grin as he stood up, dusting off his hands on the front of his trousers. "You see this statue right here? It is called a Komainu." He paused to look at his daughter, making sure she was listening._

 _Her eyes jumped from one statue to its twin on the other side of the entrance and then back again to the one her father's hand was placed upon. "They look like lions, or dogs. They look kinda scary… What are they for?" The little girl eyed the pair of statues curiously._

 _Her father smiled warmly at her innocent question. "They are here to protect us and to ward off evil spirits. You see this one here?" He motioned to the statue on the left. Kagome nodded as she eyed the form of the Komainu, eyes following along the statue's grounded paws, up the curve of its curly mane then lingering on its solid grey eyes._

 _"This one has an open mouth to say the first letter of the Sanskrit alphabet, which is pronounced 'a', while the other…" he gestured to the statue on the right, "has a closed mouth to sound the last letter, which is pronounced 'um'. Together they form the sound 'Aum', which represent the beginning and the end of all things."_

 _"Like the sound the Buddhist monks make when they're in the temple?" she asked cautiously, eyes still looking into the blank stares of the strange stone creature._

 _"Yes, aren't you observant? It is a scared syllable in many religions," the man said with mirth. His daughter would grow up to be a finely educated woman, logically smart and naturally beautiful._

 _Her eyes lit up at learning something new and knowing that the scary statues were there to actually protect her. She wasn't sure what Sanskrit was but sure that it would be something she would eventually learn about in school, perhaps even next year in third grade._

 _Looking back up to her father, she asked, "They will protect everyone? Including you and mommy?"_

 _The man gave a haughty laugh before placing a hand atop her head and ruffling her wavy hair. "Yes, they will protect everyone, including you, little Kagome."_

 _~/~_

"…broken, so there may be a bit of a draft at night." She caught Takashiro's trailing words as they approached a small hut. Kagome blinked away the memory and noticed that he was now looking towards her expectantly.

She observed the hut in question behind him. A few tiles were missing from the roof and the doorway mat was a bit tattered. Still, it was in better shape than many of the dwellings she saw on the way into the settlement, and she wasn't going to refuse free hospitality.

"Anything will do. I'm just grateful that I won't have to be sleeping on the ground again," she said cheerfully.

Takashiro nodded towards the rest of the path yet travelled. "I will come notify you of supper at sundown and afterwards I can show you the rest of the village. For now, please make yourself comfortable," he said as he started making his way away from the hut.

Glancing over his shoulder at his newest visitor, he murmured "…Thank you, young miko, for offering your assistance."

00000000000000000000

Kagome entered the infirmary with a basket full of medicinal herbs gathered from the garden earlier that morning. As promised, Takashiro had taken the time after supper last night to give her a tour of the different areas of the village, such as the location of the bathhouse, the barracks, and the herb garden.

Lifting the mat and pushing it aside, she entered the large building that housed the injured she had seen yesterday. Within her first steps into the dwelling, her vision was immediately assaulted by a blur of white and green. This was unexpected.

"Hi there! Are you the new miko coming to help us?" A young woman of about her age, maybe even younger, stood before her, hands clasped around a fresh bandage as she hopefully eyed the newcomer at the door. Takashiro had mentioned briefly the previous day that a miko of another village would be coming to help aid the wounded.

Leaning the basket of herbs against her side, Kagome nodded as she took in the sight of the bubbly girl. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy bun with a green ribbon matching her light yukata while a white obi delicately wrapped around her petite frame. She seemed relieved to see Kagome there, and looking around, there was a lot of work to do for these brave men.

"I'm Kagome. Just let me know what I can do to help," She said cheerfully. The girl gleamed brightly back at her.

"My name's Natsuko. I've been helping to heal the wounded, come! Let's get started!" Natsuko quickly grabbed ahold of Kagome's arm and started leading her between the rows of futons.

"I'm actually so glad that you're here. I didn't really believe Takahiro when he said a traveling miko just happened upon our village and is offering her aid."

"I guess when you say it like that, it becomes less believable." Huh, that did seem kind of fishy, even to her. "I've been traveling around villages for the past while to offer my help wherever I can. It's sort of become my duty, in a way." Kagome allowed the girl to lead her around as she looked from one patient to the next.

They stopped at a futon housing a patient on the far end of the building. Kneeling down, the girl lightly touched the man's forehead with the back of her hand as he continued to slumber. "This one's Nakana. He's been here for a few weeks."

Kagome studied his arm covered in bloody bandages as she knelt beside Natsuko. The brown-haired girl reached for a nearby bowl, wringing out a wet towel and gently wiped away the beads of sweat along the man's face and forehead. Silently, Kagome observed the girl unravelling the old bandages and rewrapping in new ones after cleaning the large wound.

"You're really good at this," the miko praised.

"I guess, though I won't ever be as good as Kimiko," the girl said with a sullen tone.

Noting the sudden change in the girl's tone, Kagome peered at her face. However, the girl's smile remained. "Who is Kimiko?"

"Kimiko was the head miko here… When the war came, she went into the battlefield to help the men even though it wasn't safe for her to do so. She died when a soldier's sword pierced her chest as she was trying to get a wounded villager to safety." Natsuko spoke as she took the last bandage Kagome handed to her and finished changing the wrapping on the unconscious man lying on the futon.

Sensing that she was comfortable with the topic, Kagome carried on the conversation. "That was really brave of her. Did you know her well?"

Natsuko paused in what she was doing. "She was my sister."

A bit unsure now, Kagome didn't even realize she had paused when Natsuko reached over for the bandage she was mid-way in handing her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Kagome whispered.

Natsuko shrugged as she finished wiping away the rest of the dried blood on the man's arm. "It's no bother. I like talking about her. She was brave, giving, loving, and she needs me to remember her as such. Not talking about it means not remembering. And not remembering would be forgetting who she was, and what she meant to me. It would mean forgetting her entirely."

Kagome watched silently as she continued her ministrations on the arm of the wounded. She was right, of course. _'When we die, we are lived through by the people that remember us… just like my father.'_

"You're a good sister to remember her so fondly and to share her greatness with the rest of the world, whom would remember her as well, through you."

The young girl beamed at Kagome with a proud smile. "She was the best, and should be honoured and cherished as such." Natsuko looked back down at her handiwork. "This one's good. Let's go check on the next patient," she said before placing both hands on her knees to help herself up.

This young girl seemed to understand so much for someone her age; she was probably no older than sixteen and yet, death didn't seem to faze her. Kagome followed her throughout the infirmary as they continued their duties, changing bandages and reassessing wounds.

A few hours later, the two girls had made the rounds of tending to those in need. Many of them were asleep by now, the late afternoon sun filtering through the openings in the hut and letting in light to warm up the room.

Kagome glanced around her once more, taking notice of the depleted herbs in her basket. Natsuko had known which herbs to use to aid with healing, and Kagome was pleased to see such knowledge in a girl so young. But then again, she herself was like that at her age, remembering the times with Kaede in which she constantly asked which herb did what and which helped with what type of wounds. She must have been a headache to deal with.

"You know quite a bit for your age, Natsuko." The younger girl looked up with proud eyes at Kagome's comment.

"Of course! I'm training to be the next miko of this village. I need to know all of this. My sister had taught me." Natsuko rinsed her hands of the blood stains in the small wash basin as Kagome regarded her.

 _'She…reminds me of Kaede… and Kikyo. The sisters share such similar fates…'_

Snapping out of her reverie, Kagome glanced down at her now empty basket. "Many of these men still have open wounds. I couldn't find it in the herb garden, but I know of a place that grows a plant that can help heal flesh wounds ten times faster and to help disinfect any bacterial growth."

Natsuko eyed the rest of the patients in the room. "They sure need all the help they can get. Unfortunately, half of our herb supply got damaged during the battle. We've regrown what we could, but it's still taking quite a while."

"Not to worry. A friend of mine grows just the herbs we need. He's only a few day's walk away. I can go to him to get the plant as well as get some seeds so your village can grow your own. I know for sure he won't mind." Kagome had been taking mental notes on what would be needed, and had already been thinking about it during the afternoon. She had seen the state of the herb garden, and as predicted, was barely sufficient for what they need.

The younger girl's expression brightened. "Oh, you'd do that Kagome?"

The raven-haired girl gave a dip of her head. It was the least she could do. The men here didn't need her spiritual healing as much as they had at the last village; many of these were recovering from slow-healing wounds. With the headcount in the infirmary, she knew she wouldn't have the energy needed to heal everyone. "I'll set out tomorrow morning. It'll take a few days, but I'll be sure to bring plenty back for you."

Natsuko launched herself at the miko and said her thanks through the fabric of her clothing, embracing her in a tight hug.

00000000000000000000

The sunlight filtered through the tall trees, lighting the forest in a spatter of sparking rays. The only discernable noise was the soft sound of the miko's footfalls on the lush grass. Before her was the narrow trail leading to her destination only another day's walk away. With her strong wooden bow in one hand and her satchel by her side, she took leisurely steps making her way through the forest, enjoying the warmer weather of the past few days. It was like the calm before the storm, for the girl knew that after the sun, the snow would follow.

It had been two days since she had set out on foot following this reclusive trail. Natsuko had looked upon her with admiration when Kagome gave news of her departure and promised to return with rare medicinal herbs to heal the villagers. Takashiro had been hesitant to let her leave, yet she couldn't understand why. Kagome had only been at the village for about a week and a half, spending most of her time in the infirmary with Natsuko. Takashiro frequented the two girls during their daily routine, watching silently as they changed bandages, applied herbal medicine and consoled the injured. With the help of Kagome, they had already healed and discharged a third of the patients.

Turning her face upwards towards the sun, the miko let the brightness warm her face. Unfortunately, the feeling of content didn't last long as the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly straightened, her hand instinctively clutching her bow and grabbing an arrow from her quiver.

In a swift mechanical, motion she drew an arrow on her bow and aimed it straight ahead.

The sense of a powerful demon nearby caused her to hold her breath in anticipation.

Moments passed without a sound as she waited, arms still outreached and drawn tightly on the long bow.

Finally, ahead of her she spotted the distinctive white hair and the sound of joyful laughter.

"I don't know, Master Jaken. I still think it's a matter of opinion. How would you know you won't like that taste until you've tried it? Human food isn't poisonous." The voice of a little girl drifted through the clearing.

The small imp crossed his arms angrily over his chest while struggling to hold his metre-high wooden staff. "Human food is despicable, and as a youkai, I will never touch that filth. It is disgraceful!"

"Well, you're missing out, Master Jaken. It's quite delicious sometimes. Maybe you're too used to guts and gore, nasty looking youkai food."

Kagome let out the breath held within as she relaxed, lowering her bow and sheathing her arrow back into her quiver. Relaxing her shoulders, she began to walk along her intended path towards the only other travelers heading her way.

As they got closer, the little girl suddenly looked up while her eyes squinted to see in the distance. "Lord Sesshomaru! Is that Kagome up ahead? I think I see her!" The demon lord barely had enough time to glance her way before his ward promptly ran forward.

"Get back here, Rin! Stop running!" the imp clamoured as he stomped his staff on the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes followed Rin as she leapt into the arms of the miko ahead.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in so long!" the little girl nearly shrieked. Releasing her bow, the older girl brought her arms around to give Rin a tender hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Rin. Look how much you've grown!" Kagome held the girl at arm's length to get a good look at her. Indeed she had grown; her brown hair was longer and her height a bit taller. Her eyes sparkled with innocence and she was glad to be looking at a familiar face for once. "How long has it been? I swear it's been at least 6 months since I've last seen you!"

Rin smiled her toothy grin at Kagome. "Do you miss me? I've missed you, Kagome. It's good luck that we've run in to you today!"

Kagome embraced the girl once more before letting go and standing up to her full height. "I've missed you too, Rin. I hope that you've been good!"

"Psh, Rin? She's always a trouble-maker! She never listens!" complained Jaken as he approached next to his lord, starring daggers at the little girl that always caused him so much grief. Glancing up, he gave a sharp look at the miko before him. _'She looks the same as always. Wench; why do we keep bumping into her?'_

Turning her attention towards the lord himself, Kagome met his icy gaze. He came to a stop in the clearing and his glance landed upon her with unnerving amber eyes. There was no greeting, only silence as he regarded her, the quietness settling in the space around them.

A brief moment passed before Sesshomaru focused back on the trail as he continued walking again, moving right past the miko with the small toad youkai following behind him.

Kagome's eyes followed as he walked by, landing her gaze upon his back as his white hair lifted lightly with each step. _'It's always the same every time I see him… always the silent one…"_

Rin suddenly came around and gave her a quick hug. "Um, looks like I've got to go, Kagome! I hope to see you soon!"

Smiling, Kagome stroked her hand through the girl's hair as she peered down at the source of the embrace. She was no longer wearing her side ponytail, letting her wavy locks fall freely around her. "I'll see you again, Rin. You take care of yourself."

Giving the older girl one last appreciative smile, Rin darted away to catch up with her lord. Kagome watched ruefully as the trio continued on their way.

' _They have each other,'_ she thought sadly. Picking up the bow that she had dropped when Rin ran crashing into her, she continued on her way down the single trail. _'It was familiar…'_

0000000000000000

So there you go, the first chapter. Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed!

Originally Posted: November 7, 2015

UPDATE: Just re-posted this chapter with a few minor grammatical corrections after the lovely BelovedStranger (on Dokuga) beta-read my story. Thank you so much!


	2. Omen

A/N:

Ugh, I don't know anything about Japanese honorifics other than what I've gathered from Wikipedia, and the more I look into it the more confusing it got. So trying to not butcher it anymore, I've decided to write this story without the use of honorifics and went back to remove the references from the first chapter. My bad, please point out if I've missed any and I'll update it.

Hope you guys are enjoying the story! I've finally figured out a plot/direction I want to go so stick with it to find out. Again, I have trouble with tenses.

In case anyone didn't know, the ~/~ signifies a flashback/memory/dream, and is all in italics.

Italics with single quotation marks are thoughts.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & characters from the manga/anime belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

WARNING: There will be dark themes in this story, I'm not sure when, but there will be. Watch the rating.

 **The Longest Road**

 **Chapter 2 - Omen**

The sun was setting over the hill saying its goodbye to the approaching night sky. Out in the distance his golden orbs spied the pointed gates of his domain. The structure sat discretely against the backdrop of Mount Hotaka, dark red tiles lined the roofs giving off a look of spilt blood in the fading light of the sun.

Glancing around him, the demon made his ascent into the moonless sky in a powerful leap. Cold air rushed around him as his speed shot him through the crisp air, white silk sleeves fluttering in its wake.

Within a short moment he landed within the palace gates on the open courtyard, standing up to his full height as he regarded his men. The guards gave their bows of respect as he stepped towards the double doors of his fortress. As the entrance opened for him, the light soprano voice of a little girl floated throughout the dim hallways.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The petite human donning a bright orange-checkered yukata launched herself at him at full speed, trailing behind her a very disgruntled Jaken. With her short arms reaching around the demon lord, she enclosed him smothering hugged; it was her usual greeting for whenever he was away for more than a few days.

"Rin" intoned the Lord, carefully placing his clawed hand on her shoulders to ease her death grip off his person.

"Oh, my apologies Lord Sesshomaru. You're back later than usual today. I'm just glad you're back" Rin smiled up at him, arms quickly clasping behind her as she tipped on her toes rocking back and forth. It was a hard habit to break, though no one has ever greeted the Lord in such a manner; she was always the one exception.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru would be back you impatient child! When Lord Sesshomaru says he'll be back, he will be! Now go back and finish your supper" Jaken grumbled, pattering his way towards the standing girl and his Lord.

 _'That behaviour needs to be adjusted'_ he thought sourly. The imp immediately changed his tone as he spoke, bending down in a full bow, "Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back!"

Sesshomaru looked at his retainer passively. "Tell Yakamoto to meet me in my study." The Lord strode past the imp and down the grand hall, taking measured steps before Jaken even had a chance to straighten up.

"Yes, right away Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken scurried away as quickly as he could, pulling Rin along by her short sleeves and depositing her into the dining room from which she had emerged prior to Sesshomaru's arrival.

"Finish your dinner before your Lord becomes displeased!" he shouted before stepping back out into the hall again, muttering beneath his breath about babysitters and job descriptions.

Rin observed as the small toad youkai hastily make his way out the door before turning back towards her meal on the table. _'Master Jaken sure is in a grouch_ today' she thought idly as she picked up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks. Knowing her Lord, she knew he was a busy person and would often times be away. It didn't make her miss him any less; it was a bit lonely around the castle. Inwardly she was glad she had at least Jaken around to keep her company.

Sesshomaru stepped into a darkly lit room. Shelves of old books and scrolls lined both sides of the wall, filling the air with the smell of paper and used parchment. Pacing towards the single table in the middle of the room, the Lord glanced down at the piles of paperwork before lowering himself in a seated position on the soft tatami mat. The opaque clouds of the night had shifted letting the ambient light of the moon filter in through the large open window. The lone candle on the desk gave enough light to make reading a hassle-free endeavour, its flame flickering as a soft breeze sifted through the room.

A moonlit hand reached out to lift the first parchment off the top of his desk as his eyes scanned through the contents. Sesshomaru hated paperwork, but he must honour the duties of his title.

 _'Petty conflicts'_ he thought bitterly as he placed the first parchment down to reach for the next. There are definitely better uses of his time than to sieve through the details of land disputes and minor conflicts.

Moments later a soft knock came at the open doorway. Without looking up, Sesshomaru regally gestured for the guest to take a seat in front of him. Eyes still reading through the last of the parchments the Lord waited for his guest to settle down on the other side of his small work desk.

Silence and stillness befell the room, choking out the air before the Lord spoke.

"Tell me, Yakamoto, of what you have heard in the south." Sesshomaru was now looking at his guest, cold gold eyes locked with the green orbs of the fox demon before him.

"As you have heard, my Lord, there is civil unrest between the human clans in the south. It has become increasingly disturbing." The fox sat with his back straight and posture as stiff as his armour, a solemn expression apparent on his features.

"We have already been aware of this. It is of no consequence to me. You had mentioned in your recent letter of happenings that will impact the Western territories, or were you not being truthful?"

The fox inhaled deeply as he caught on to his Lord's tone. "There is more, Lord Sesshomaru. My spies have gathered news of one of the human warlords working with a youkai general of the south. So far it has only been a rumour amongst some of the human soldiers, though we suspect the youkai Lord of the South is not aware. The rumour claims an attempt to overtake the Southern Lord. We have not yet been able to prove or disprove."

Had Sesshomaru any reaction to this news, it did not show in his calm expression, speaking only with a monotone of disinterest. "How is this of any importance to the West? Let the Lord of the South deal with his own complications. If a Lord cannot control his own territories, then he is unfit to rule."

"I agree that one who is unable to control his domains may not be suited to rule; however" he gulped down the dryness in his throat, "the rumour further entails attempts to overtake the West once control of the South has been established…"

" ** _No one_** can take the West" Sesshomaru gritted out between clenched teeth. The fox stiffened as his fiery red hair stood on ends. So there was the reaction he was anticipating; he knew his Lord was agitated at the thought of anyone daring to intrude on the Western Lands and attempt to usurp his power. Nonetheless, if his sources were correct, then he must continue to bring about the news. Let's just hope the messenger does not get shot.

"No, my Lord, we are strong. But we must heed caution. We have been finding southern youkai soldiers moving closer towards the Western borders. There have been quick developments within the past year regarding the south. Whatever is happening, it is moving quickly and causing much problems." Yakamoto swallowed hard after the words left his mouth. He had been the general for the Western Lord for years and yet it never becomes easier delivering less-than-pleasing news.

Sesshomaru regarded him with a piercing glare. The fox was right, however. He had also noticed along his patrols the increasingly prevalent sense of youkai activity along his borders. It wasn't enough to engage in a confrontation that could lead to battle and death, but it was a precaution.

"Keep watch on the borders and continue to bring forth any new information. You are dismissed."

The fox nodded before quickly taking his leave. He did not want to be in the room longer than required. Whenever the Western Lord was irked it was enough to send a chill down his spine, and he was the only demon able to get him so shaken up with nothing more than a piercing glare. Quietly he made his way back towards the barracks to inform the rest of his soldiers.

Sesshomaru resigned himself back to reviewing the treaties and plea bargains on his desk. One look at the pile of papers and he let a scowl slip through his stoic mask. _'Something is brewing with the south, something that I must investigate'_ the inuyoukai thought pensively.

Indeed, something odd is happening. The wars between human clans were of normal occurrence, and as long as they did not complicate youkai matters they were left to their own destruction of one another. If so, then why would a youkai general be working with a human warlord? The south is strong enough as it is, they would not require human assistance. As for the humans, even if they had begged, there is little benefit for youkai to be involved in human affairs. No, something is definitely amiss.

This little tidbit of information would eat away at his mind until the Western Lord figured out the truth. Until then, it is seen as a possible uprising to his lands.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hidden far into a densely overgrown forest, the entrance to a small ancient temple was barely visible in the dark of the night. There were no movements but that of a lone being, stealthy as possibly to lurk beneath the shadows. Treading through the vines and undergrowth, the creature found the entrance and made his way once again through the narrow path into the broken temple.

Step by step, the lone creature weaved through bushes and vines towards the centre of the ruins. Light steps of his feet carried him down a hidden pathway, the only light provided by the moon through broken holes in the ceiling.

Dust filled the room in a cloud that almost glowed in the omniscient light. He knew his way around, feeling his hands along the walls to find his path towards his goal. The walls seemed to have been placed in an endless maze, purposely confusing anyone who might have stumbled upon this structure. Wild vines coated the cool stone walls of the underground temple and holding up the remains of the collapsed roofing. Webs of lonely spiders etched each corners and crevices. He was accustomed to this empty place, for it was not his first time treading upon such a discovery.

Upon reaching the location he desired and careful not to knock over the already-fallen debris, he came closer to the raised, creaky platform near the end of the room. Dark eyes landed upon the wooden chest before him, the brass lock having already been pried opened in a hasty manner.

Reaching in towards the center of the chest, the creature picked up the sole item within and grinned devilishly as the moonlight reflected off his prize.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Jinenji, these are beautiful!" the raven-haired girl gasped as she took in the sight of the wide garden. Plants of varying sizes and shapes grew; some as tall as she was and some were speckled in vibrant colours reminiscent of a spring bloom.

The tall ogre-like half-demon loomed over her small frame, opening his calloused palm to reveal a small branch lined with five-petaled white flowers. Kagome turned her sight from the garden to the flowers in front of her, eyes looking up at the timid creature questioningly.

"These are lovely, what healing properties do they have?" she said, reaching out with her soft hands and holding up the plant in her tiny palms.

A blush spread across Jinenji's tanned face as he looked upon the girl, the crown of her head just barely reaching the height of his chest. At that moment she seemed as delicate as the flowers she was examining.

"Pear blossoms…" he said quietly in his deep voice.

"Pear blossoms?" Her wide eyes were now looking up at him through the curtain of her bangs.

"Not for healing… they signify… friendship. They are for you." He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was beginning to feel a bit nervous as she did not respond, but just stood there staring intently at him and then back at the flowers.

A moment passed before she suddenly looked back up at him with a large smile plastered on her face.

"They're wonderful. Thank you very much" she breathed, once again examining the composites of the rare flower. The silky petals were white as milk and the stamens a deep shade of pink. It was the beautiful but lesser-known cousin of the cherry blossoms, she mused.

Jinenji let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed, not even realizing he was tense the whole time. It had been a good idea giving her the flowers, he thought. Kagome was someone he considered to be a close friend, perhaps even a saviour, and he would never forget the first time he had met her.

She had been travelling with the half-demon Inuyasha at the time and had helped him by clearing his name to the villagers of being an evil oni. Since then, his life had been more peaceful without the constant death threats and prejudice of mob-mentality. It wasn't until perhaps a year after they had met that she crossed path with him again. Only this time it was different; she was alone and without her companions and he could never forget that look on her face...

 _~/~_

 _"Jinenji! Come here and help me!" the old woman shouted from the gardens. With his heart leaping to his chest, the large half-demon hurried out of the small hut towards his mother, fearing the worst._

 _"I'm coming, ma! What has happ…" before he could even finish his sentence he found himself frozen in place as he took in the sight before him. His mother was holding up a young woman with an arm under her shoulder and around her back, barely balancing both their weights as she struggled to make her way towards the hut. Snapping out of his frozen shock, Jinenji hurried over and carefully lifted the girl in his large arms, carrying her inside the hut while taking caution of the gaping wound on her shoulder._

 _"… Jinen-… it's… poison" the girl breathed out raggedly, taking in shaky breaths as he laid her down in the hut. Her face was pale and her eyes unfocused. The dried blood on her clothing told him it had been some time since this injury occurred. Jinenji turned his attention to her wound as his mother peered from around his shoulder to look at the girl._

 _Light as a feather his fingers grazed the wounded flesh where her clothing left her exposed. The shoulder was turning black, blue and green with infection. If not treated it would soon turn deadly._

 _"It's that girl Kagome; I saw her heading towards our fields and then she collapsed" said the old woman, her eyes wrinkling at the edges as she took sight of the gasping girl before her. "That gash on her shoulder does not look good…"_

 _"Mama, please watch her," Jinenji spoke in a low tone before kneeling up and heading out the door. Moments later returned with a basket of herbs. Grabbing his mortar and pestle from the shelf on the side wall, he gingerly began grinding up a mixture of the plants. His mother watched worriedly as her son did his work. She eyed the girl morbidly._

 _'She might not make it, this poor girl, the infection looks like it has already spread to over half her upper body…' The grave thought in the old woman did not deter her from putting on a brave face for her son. She knew how precious this girl was, she was the one who gave her son his life back. She recognized this odd girl as soon as she stepped foot on her lands; she looked somewhat the same, minus her odd green and white outfit from when they first met. Now she wore the traditional clothing of a miko. She was still the tall, slender girl with dark raven hair, azure eyes and skin silky smooth. Oh how this young girl reminded this old woman of the days of her youth._

 _"She will make it, Jinenji. She will heal" his mother said gently, patting her son on the back as he started applying the green paste onto the open wound._

 _Kagome was phasing in and out of consciousness at this point, her eyes struggling to remain awake. All she felt was a warming sensation seeping from the gash on her shoulder and spreading in a soft embrace around her. She had made it…_

 _"..Thank you… Jinenji…" she whispered before she completely faded out._

 _Jinenji wiped a droplet of sweat from his forehead as he finished bandaging the girl's wound, taking extra care to ensure everything was cleaned of dirt and potential irritants. His mother had stayed by his side the entire time giving him a silent comfort._

 _He stared his round blue eyes back at the girl, gleaming with unshed tears. He never thought that he would see someone whom he would call his dear friend like this, in so much pain and seemingly near death. No, she wasn't near death, not even close, but the way her hollow eyes had looked at him…it seemed as if she was about to embrace death itself. Those eyes that used to be so full of spark have faded to a silent whisper. Inwardly he wondered where was Inuyasha and the rest of her friends…why had she come to him alone?_

 _~/~_

Softly shaking his head free of the old memory, he smiled tenderly at her. "You are my dearest friend, Kagome. Whenever I see these flowers in their full bloom, I am reminded of you."

Now was Kagome's turn to blush. "Well, I am honoured to be of such a friend to you" she said before turning back towards the field.

They both stood in silence, looking over the greenery in its soft hues of pink and gold cast upon by the sinking rays of the sun. Minutes passed in silence as the two enjoyed each other's company while bathed in the scene of the lively garden.

"Jinenji! Kagome! Come on in, supper's ready!" came an old woman's voice. Kagome was the first to turn and start heading back towards the hut.

Stopping mid track, she glanced back at Jinenji who was still looking out into the distance. "Come on, we don't want to keep your mother waiting" she chided playfully. He turned back to regard her, a serene smile upon his face, as he nodded before making his way over to join her.

00000000000000000000

It was late afternoon by the time she reached the village. The broken-down buildings were looking a lot better after weeks of repair. Greetings were welcomed her way as she strode past many of the now familiar faces. Readjusting the package carried on her back, she hastily made the rest of her way past the village entrance and up towards the headman's hut.

Seeing him just outside his humble abode and chopping up logs for firewood, Kagome made her way towards him while watchful of the direction his axe was aimed.

"Hey Takashiro, have you seen Natsuko?" Kagome greeted.

"Well hello there young lady, you're back!" he replied as if surprised to see her. "I was starting to wonder if you had gotten lost" he teased.

Kagome laughed softly, "Ahh... no, just stayed a bit longer than expected."

Putting his axe aside to lean against the wall of his shed, he wiped away the glistening perspiration on his face with a towel pulled from a hidden pocket. "I believe she is still in the infirmary, you can find her there. Were you able to get what you needed?" he asked.

"Yep! And lots of it! Natsuko can use these herbs and plant the extra seeds in the garden. They should be ready within a season" Kagome said proudly while gesturing to the large pack on her back. Watching her readjust the bag for the second time, Takashiro smirked as he reached over and pulled it right out of her grasp.

Kagome looked up in surprise at the sudden loss of weight and feigned an annoyed huff when she saw his smirk. "I'm strong enough to carry that, you know. I made it all the back, didn't I?"

"Yes, and I want to make sure you'd make the rest of the way to the infirmary, before we have to add you as one of the patients" Takashiro laughed haughtily, seeing her fake a frown before letting out a smile and making her way towards the infirmary. He followed closely behind.

As the two neared the large building that marked the medical centre of the village, Natsuko had already spotted them and was waiting at the entrance for the pair to arrive. Kagome was the first to step in, followed by Takashiro as he placed the pack of herbs down on the ground. Turning back to the girls he watched as they said their pleasantries while Natsuko squeezed Kagome in a tight hug. It almost looked as if Natsuko was embracing her late sister.

Reminiscing back on the past few weeks that Kagome's been with them, he'd realized that many of the villagers had already taken a liking to her, especially those that she spent time healing. It was natural, of course, to have that relationship with your healer, but it seems the injured regards her much more than just a healer providing her services. Never has he seen such dedication. She was in the infirmary every day and sometimes even more so than Natsuko. It was no wondering that the villagers spoke so highly of her. Even he, as he had started to notice, felt more at ease around her presence. How strange, that a stranger can bring such lightness to them all.

"I've brought back some goodies for you, Natsuko!" Kagome exclaimed as she broke away from the girl's amicable embrace and reached for the pack of herbs on the floor. Brown eyes going wide in anticipation, Natsuko hastily led the two towards a small table and sat down, gesturing the two to do the same while awaiting Kagome to unveil her gifts.

Placing the pack on the table and gently untying the strings that wound it together, Kagome carefully opened the package, taking care not to damage any of its contents. The wrappings came undone and a variety of greens filled the table.

Takashiro looked on with curiosity. Herbal remedies and the art of healing was not his forte, but it would do good to gain some helpful knowledge. He was glad that the village had Natsuko and now Kagome to help with the task as healers.

"Ohhh, there's so many, what do each of these do?" exclaimed Natsuko as she reached to finger a few of the plant stems.

Seating herself comfortably, Kagome reached for the plant furthest to the left of her and picked it up, holding it to eye level for both of them to see. "This one here is an Elderberry plant. It's used to treat pain, swelling, coughs and fevers. It's actually quite robust as a healing plant."

The two pairs of eyes lingered on the plant dotted with black berries. "They look delicious too" Natsuko laughed.

Kagome let out a small giggle, "I suppose they do, it's a good thing they're good for us then."

Putting down the Elderberry plant, Kagome curled her fingers around the next plant, holding it up as she did before for both to examine. "This here is an Opium Poppy, very potent as a pain reliever. Oh and this one…" she said placing down the second herb and picking up the third, "…is liquorice root, used for sore throats and certain infections."

Kagome continued on explaining each of the different herbs that she brought back and their medicinal uses, how to prepare them, when best to use them, and how to plant the seeds to grow more in the garden. She was thankful that Jinenji had taught her so much; in addition to the teachings from Kaede, she knew that her knowledge of healing was admired amongst those she visited.

Kaede… she was like a grandmother to her. She was like family… and now she won't ever see her again. All this talk of healing and herbal remedies reminded her of one of the few times where nature just didn't have a cure and it had cost her the only family she had left…

 _~/~_

 _"Kaede! Oh dear Kami, Kaede!" the girl screamed, running towards the fallen old lady on the ground in the fields. "Quick! Don't just stand there! Help me get her to the hut!" Kagome was yelling at one of the nearby farmers now. He promptly dropped his basket and rushed towards her._

 _"Is she ok? Lady Kaede…" the farmer spoke. The frightened farmer and Kagome assisted in lifting the old woman to a standing position, each with an arm under her shoulders to support her._

 _When they finally made their way back to her hut and placed her down, Kagome was already diligently trying to pinpoint where the source of the wound was._

 _"…my ankle..." Kaede's voice was barely above a whisper._

 _Pulling up her hakama to reveal her swollen joint, Kagome gasped as she saw the two distinct puncture wounds of a snake bite. Her scattered brain tried its hardest to focus in on anything and everything she had learned about venomous snakes from her science and biology classes. All of her thoughts led down to two roads of possibilities; non-venomous bites would just be a puncture wound and would heal just fine, but venomous bites can start the clock on a deadly countdown, and she knew for sure that anti-venom wouldn't have been invented until the late 1800's._

 _Noticing the sweat forming on Kaede's face, she knew she was facing the latter of her fears. Kagome patted away the old woman's sweat with her sleeves. "Don't worry Kaede, we'll find something that can heal you, don't worry we'll just-" Kaede grasped Kagome's frantic hand, holding her still with what little strength she had left. She knew the poison was working quickly and that her time would soon come to an end. Pulling together all of her remaining energy, she spoke._

 _"No, my child. Do not waste ye efforts. My time is coming, and I shall embrace it." The old woman coughed softly before continuing, looking into the teary eyes of the young girl before her, the girl that resembles so much of her sister yet is utterly and completely different._

 _"Do not waste ye life here, Kagome… I want ye to find true happiness. Do that as my last wish, my dear child…" Kaede was fading out as each of her words was spoken softer and softer._

 _Tears dripped down Kagome's face, soundlessly soaking onto her clothing in her kneeled position. "Kaede…don't leave me…I- I have no one else…" she said barely above a whisper. She didn't know if she was speaking to the old woman whom she loved as a grandmother or herself in preparation of the inevitable._

 _"Ay… my dear Kagome, know that you will never be alone… just promise me… a happy life…" Kaede's eyes closed once more as her hand loosened around Kagome's, and her last breath was drawn._

 _Tears fell freely from the miko's eyes now as she cried, letting out all the sorrow that she'd been holding in for the past year, letting the pain consume her._

 _The farmer watched silently from the side of the hut not wanting to intrude on such a precious moment. He had known Kaede for a long time and had come to welcome the strange girl into their small community. Any friend of Kaede's is a friend of theirs'. It was such a sullen moment that he discreetly made his way out the door, letting the girl have her final moments with the last of her family._

 _~/~_

"…Kagome…? Are you ok? You're crying…" Natsuko stared at her with worried eyes.

Kagome quickly shook her head and wiped at the tears that were discretely trailing down her face. Focusing her eyes again she saw the worried faces of Natsuko and Takashiro. "Sorry… I-I'm fine... Please excuse me."

The miko quickly stood up and exited the infirmary without turning back. Natsuko faced Takashiro with a questioning gaze as both felt the uneasy atmosphere of the room.

"Do you think she'll be alright? I don't know what's wrong with her or what's causing her to be unhappy… do you happen to know anything?" Natsuko asked gently.

Takashiro sighed heavily before answering, looking down towards the plants scattered over the table. "No, I do not know what ails her. But I do think that she has experienced a great loss, perhaps even greater than any even you or I have known."

"When she's happy, she's as bright as the sun, but I can see that she's trying so hard to hide some sort of sadness… I haven't asked about it, and I don't think she'll tell me either…" the girl said sombrely, reaching out a hand to brush against the gifts of herbs left by Kagome. Natsuko wondered what could have triggered such an emotional reaction from her dear friend. She had seemed so happy when speaking about all the herbal remedies and explaining the treatments the herbs can provide.

Standing up, Takashiro started to make his way towards the door, his broad shoulders slumping a bit and not representative of his usual strong posture.

"Let her have her grievance. When she is ready, she will tell us." Glancing back at the girl still kneeling by the table of herbs he gave her a reassuring look before lifting the mat away and exiting, making his way back towards his own hut.

0000000000000000000000000000

 _~/~_

 _Nothing but darkness surrounded her. Walking along the path, the girl desperately tried to decipher her surroundings. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out._

 _Silence._

 _Echo._

 _Nothing._

 _This place was so black, so bleak._

 _She didn't want to be in this place. It was cold, so cold. The shivers only seemed to come harder and the shrill feeling of ice crept further into her limps._

 _She could hear a sound, a very faint… sound…._

 _Straining her ears she tried to listen._

 _One._

 _Two._

 _"Kagome…."_

 _"What…?" she replied automatically._

 _"….You've left us…. How could you?" the strained voice said softly, almost as if it was in pain._

 _"No…. I didn't leave… I'm here! I'm here! I've always been here!" Kagome yelled out, reaching desperately out into the darkness for whatever she could grab. But her hand grasped nothing; there was nothing to hold on to…._

 _"No… you've left us…Now, you're gone. We're gone…."_

 _"Wait! Don't go! Please! Souta!" she screamed._

 _Silence._

 _Nothing but silence followed, the echo of the last voices ringing barely above a whisper in the wind, echoing throughout her consciousness…_

 _"We're gone…"_

 _~/~_

Kagome awoke with a start, eyes fluttering open and blinking away the darkness of her dream.

'Not again…' she thought frustratingly. Her damp skin glistened in the moonlight with matted hair sticking to her face. Cupping her face in both her hands, she took three deep breaths before wiping away at her tired eyes. The dreams came back again and it was always the same. She couldn't do anything to change the reminders of her subconscious.

Sitting up and sliding the blankets off her body, she looked towards the window. A lone pear blossom sat on the ledge from where she had placed it earlier, beckoning towards her with its iridescent petals.

The moon was full tonight. Skies were clear, stars were bright. No matter where she went the moon would always be the same. Some nights it would appear and some nights it would shy away from the dark, but she knew it was always up there. Just like the stars, the moon was a constant.

How many times has she had this dream? The dreams of her past haunting her; it plagued her with guilt, with something that she couldn't event control. Standing up she brushed away at the entrance mat and made her way out of her stuffy hut. She needed to take a walk to clear her mind and she knew just the place.

Turning to her right she treaded steadily towards a quiet cliff discovered on her first week at the village. It was on the outskirts of town but close enough where it wasn't too far of a journey.

Making her way through the trail the girl closed her eyes to let her senses take over. Her bare feet flourished at the feel of the soft grass beneath her toes, crisp and cool sensations awakening every step she took.

As she approached the clearing, Kagome sat down slowly, bringing up her knees to her chest. The light of the moon and the calm of the sky always seem to sooth whatever plagued her night terrors. Looking up she could make out the constellations that she had learned about in school, in a time so very far away.

The clearing allowed for a striking view of the vast expanse of the forest beneath her. Sounds of the forest critters reached her ears; the soothing melody of the crickets chirping and the soft thrum of the calm wind as it blew past her hair. Her mind was in a state of calm once again...letting go of the memories, of the dreams…of the past…

000000000000000000000000000

Dark eyes lurked within darker shadows as he spied the young woman stepping out of the quiet hut. Noiselessly he followed her leisurely pace, blending into the forest edge like a creature of the night. It won't be long now. Following and observing her for weeks had been a tedious task set by his commander. He should have gotten her that first night instead of waiting all this time, but she had been prepared then. This time, however, she was too comfortable; she didn't even bother bringing her bow and arrows.

A sly smile slowly spread across his face. Once he was done with his task his commander would be pleased. It had taken a while, but he had to make sure that the rumours were true, and that meant tedious hours upon hours of observation.

His beady eyes followed her every movement as the woman made her way towards a clearing, watching her slender form as she sat down on the bushy grass.

Moving ever so carefully to round the area, he slowly approached with steps light as a feather, arms raised to come down in a sweeping motion with a large object in hand.

The noise of a twig breaking sounded to her right. Snapping her head in that direction, the girl barely had a chance to gasp before she was knocked to the ground, a trickle of blood streaming from her temple and staining the grass below.

Wincing in pain, Kagome was struggling to open her eyes only to see a dark, blurry shadow looming before her. Finally, her consciousness faded to black.

000000000000000000

Woohoo chapter 2! Slightly shorter than the first chapter, oh well, I wanted it to end here.

Originally Posted: November 11, 2015


	3. Before the Dawn

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for some of the original characters in this story and this plot.

Warning: Implied rape towards end of chapter.

 **The Longest Road**

 **Chapter 3 – Before the Dawn**

The soft sound of droplets echoed its way into her consciousness, each drip forming a ripple through the silence of the darkness. The haze was gradually lifting as a numbing ache settled within her head. She was having a dreamless slumber and now the waking world is calling out to her… she doesn't want to wake, not just yet. As the haziness receded it left in its place a cold shudder that was hard to ignore. The girl finally willed her eyes open.

The first thing she noticed was her position on the ground. Cold walls traced her back as she lay on her side against the moss-covered cobblestone. The second thing that caught her attention, as she tried pushing herself into a sitting position, was the sharp bite of the splintered ropes binding her wrists together.

 _'This can't be good…'_ The feeling of impending trouble ate at her consciousness as she finally got up to a seated position. Her eyes roamed along the walls making out the silhouettes of a small, dank cell that kept her. _'…this is definitely not good…'_

Disgusted at the thought of being kept in a dungeon of some sort, she hastily took note of the entire area, analyzing her shadowy surroundings as best as her eyes can make out. She was locked in one of a few iron-clad cells facing a dark corridor while the others were empty. A lone wooden door seemed to be the only exit. Thick air brought to her senses the stale smell of mildew. The walls were covered with shadows of darker stains, making her shudder to think of what it may have once been. The only comfort came from the soft eerie glow of moonlight filtering through the small barred window on the wall above her, providing at least a little bit of illumination to see her surroundings.

The sound of dripping continued to echo throughout the hall like a soft pleading from ghosts still trapped within its walls. A strange cold surrounded her. The ache that had manifested within her head faded to a dulling throb.

Why would someone take her? Who would take her? Reeling her mind, Kagome tried calling forth any memory of enemies that may have had some vendetta against her. Sifting through flashes of battles and unsavoury encounters, nothing apparent came to mind. It did not bode well to not know thy enemy.

Had the girl paid closer attention to her surroundings she would have noticed the creek of the wooden door as it slowly swayed open. Perhaps the dulling ache in her head also blunted her cognitive senses.

Her thoughts came to a halting stop as she nervously peered up from her position on the floor, noticing the flicker of a shadow. Looming before the cell's locked gate was a tall, dark figure cloaked in rusted armour.

"Well, well, well, looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." The man's low voice dripped with malice as he turned his black beady eyes to lock on hers.

 _'He's human…'_ her thoughts trailed. Not one to be intimidated easily, Kagome stared back at him with defiance. "Who are you and why did you take me here?" Her valiant voice did not betray her nervousness.

"Tsk tsk, little girls don't make demands here," he grinned, "Around here, **_I_** make the demands."

"Then you must be the one who brought me here… you can release me. I'm not of any value to you" Kami, that sounded desperate. It was hard trying to keep a poker face when staring danger in the eyes. In most cases she knew it was next to useless trying to bargain her way out, but she had to at least try. On the bright side; he was human, meaning he's not a youkai that wanted to eat her. On the down side; she can't try to purify him if he got near. Double-edged sword.

"Oh, but you are of value to **_him_** , which is the reason I am down here. Our Lord would like to see his new healer." The man chuckled, never has he seen such a young woman try to act so brave, especially behind a prison cell.

His fingers traced along the smooth edge of the small metal object before pulling it out from within his armour. He saw her eyes flash with hope as she caught sight of the key in his hand. Should he make her beg? It would be entertaining. _'Perhaps another time,'_ he thought with a frown as he was reminded of his Lord's orders.

Quickly he unlocked the gate. Taking a step inside he grabbed the girl roughly by her upper arm and proceeded to drag her out the cell. A whimper escaped her lips as she struggled in his grasp.

He had mentioned she was a healer, perhaps that's all they needed her for; to tend to a wounded soldier. Trying to play her cards right, Kagome kept her pace as he continued to pull her along. It'd be in her best interest to cooperate and maybe they'd release her once she did her healing.

"You mentioned your Lord. Who is he…? Is he human?"

"Aren't you a talkative one?" He peered at the girl, turning his lips up in a grin to reveal the yellows of his teeth. "Lord Tokugawa is human. He's not a filthy youkai."

 _'Lord Tokugawa… why does that sound so familiar'_ Kagome thought wordlessly. The leering look of his features sent shivers down her back. All of a sudden she stopped in her tracks, halting her captor along the way.

"Y-you mean, Tokugawa the warlord? The one that's responsible for all the destruction in the south?" Kagome barely hid her astonishment. She did not know the state of affairs but throughout her travels the name has given rise to angry survivors from the battles and conquests left in his army's trail.

The man snickered at her revelation. "I see his reputation precedes him. Good, then you won't need an introduction." Jerking her arm he continued to pull her along the dark corridors lined by wall sconces housing dim candles.

Kagome followed along grudgingly as his tight grip forced her to match his pace. She was beginning to think that, perhaps, they actually won't just let her go…

Finally arriving to a set of doors, the man pushed one aside with his free hand while the other pulled forward the girl, roughly shoving her inside.

Nearly stumbling, Kagome glanced around to see that she was now in a grand bed chamber coated in dark green drapery reminiscent of a forest at night. The man gripped her sore arm once again, pulling her towards the large raised futon. Within the lush silks and soft cottons sat a daunting individual leaning against a mountain of pillows. Two silent guards stood on both sides, still as statues.

Once near the bed's edge she found herself suddenly shoved to the floor, her tied wrists digging into the floorboards to keep her head from hitting the ground as her knees braced her fall.

"Lord Tokugawa, I have brought you the healer" her captor spoke as he bowed in respect.

Kagome fumed as she straightened in her seated position from being so violently shunted. She glared her eyes towards the man on the bed. So this was the infamous human warlord that's been leaving trails of death. Dressed in only a plain sleeping yukata the man did not appear to be the ruthless warrior commander of a deadly militia. Aside from the unnerving ambiance set by the dimly lit room and the shadows cast across his face by the flickering candles, his appearance did not live up to his reputation.

The corners of his lips then lifted in a devious smile that chilled her to the core, revealing that looks, indeed, could be deceiving.

"Perfect. You, miko, will heal my leg." The man had spoken in a deep, raspy voice as his arm elegantly gestured towards his appendage. The bandages were soaked deep red, winding around the swollen limb resting atop the bed sheets. Blotches of sickly reddened skin could be seen poking out the edges. It was infected, she could tell. After all, she has seen enough people with similar fates throughout her years of service as a traveling miko. Disgusted at the thought of healing a murderous villain she defiantly shook her head.

"I will _never_ help heal a monster that's done nothing but _slaughter_ villages!" It was against her morals, her code of honour. She would not turn her back against those she swore to help. She grimaced, thinking back to all those poor villages she had passed through that were claimed by _his_ army, under _his_ orders.

The Lord's weathered face drew together in a deep scowl. "You **_will_** heal my leg. I will not let amputation be the death of me."

She may not look the most dignified from her kneeled position on the floor; nonetheless, Kagome straightened her back as she eyed the man. "Why? So you can continue killing innocent people senselessly? No way in hell will I enable you to do that!"

Lord Tokugawa scowled angrily. No one talks to him like that, especially not a woman. He was a powerful lord and demanded respect and her blatant refusal were causing his anger to rise. Maybe it's time for this young miko to learn to respect her superior. He shot a glare at his soldier as he slammed his clenched fist on the wooden frame of the futon.

"Ten lashes! And then we'll see if this wretched _healer_ will change her tune." His gaze fell back towards the girl in question. He could have sworn he heard her breath catch in her throat. "If she refuses after that… kill her."

Her expression suddenly became one of fear as the words left his mouth, eyes agape as the soldier jerked her up and began pulling her back towards the entrance of the room. Her heart quickened, she needed to come up with an exit plan and fast. There was no escaping while in this room; there were three soldiers versus one of her, not to mention how useless her arms became when bounded together. No one was coming to save her this time… but still, she wasn't going to give in to the maniacal man's wishes.

"…And should she not cooperate, you will fetch me another healer" Lord Tokugawa added as the soldier reached the doorway.

Turning towards his Lord, the soldier bowed slightly while still holding on to the suspiciously quiet girl. She was not struggling and she was not letting up a word. "Yes, my Lord."

The soldier dragged her back down the corridor from which they came. Desperately her eyes searched along the ground and walls for some form of weapon, something she can use to try and escape. Her captor was by far stronger than her in strength, this she could tell by the moments of rough treatment from him during this whole ordeal. What could she use? There was nothing she could see being useful lying around.

"Don't think you can escape, girl. Try and you'll die by my hands" her captor said dryly, as if he had somehow read her thoughts.

A low growl emanated from her at the thought of him slicing her throat, or stabbing her in the stomach. Perhaps he'll kill her by chopping up her limbs, imitating the inevitable amputation of his Lord's leg. _'…I fucking hope not…. Think Kagome, think! Escape… escape…'_

Moments later they were back at the dungeon entrance. The soldier yanked her arm forward and she decisively restrained against him. Bad idea, as not a moment later the sound of a slap across her face echoed in the quiet halls.

His low chuckle came in a warning. "Try that again, and you'll be dead quicker than your body hits the ground."

He pulled her the rest of the way towards the end of the dungeon where she noticed, for the first time, a wooden structure mounted against the stone wall. She knew what it was and she dreadfully braced herself for what's to come. She still needed to think of an exit plan and at this point, it was as difficult as trying to breathe underwater.

"Please, just let me go. You don't have to listen to him, he's an evil man!" Kagome pleaded, but it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as he pushed her forward to face the wooden structure. With a sudden pull her bounded wrists were lifted upwards for the rope to catch on the suspended hook. Her whole body elevated off the floor, only the tips her feet supporting her entire weight. She struggled against the structure but it was no use, she was practically dangling by her arms.

No matter how hard she mentally prepared herself, the chill of the cold dungeon air still made her skin crawl as she felt the back of her top rip away with the cut of a knife.

"Don't worry, little miko, just count to ten with me…" His whispered words brushed over her left ear sending yet another shiver down her spine. The sound of rustling armour as he reached for something off the nearby wall only added to the chill.

 _'No…don't feel the pain, you've been through worse…'_ Her mind pleaded for her to stay strong. Being at an enormous disadvantage there was nothing she could do physically to get out of this situation. She then heard him back away, taking one step, then two, then…

 _Thwakkk!_

The sting of the whip slicing through the delicate skin of her back brought tears to the edge of her eyes as she released a hiss of pain, trying hard to hold back the urge to cry out loud.

"One!" The man snickered. Seeing her quiet, the man pulled back his lips in a snarl. "I said COUNT!" he shouted before the second hit landed, enticing a gasp from her lips. Kagome held her ground and did not make another sound; she did not want to give him the satisfaction.

"Two!" Time seemed to have slowed as each moment brought a stinging pain. The echo of the whip only seemed to intensify the sensation. The man showed no mercy.

By the tenth whip, rivulets of blood had started cascading down her body, leaving pools of red on the ground near her feet. Tears of pain lined her eyes as she refused to let them fall, refused to show her weakness.

It had stilled, the eeriness of the atmosphere seeping through and masking the air in suffocating silence. Sounds of the man stepping back gave Kagome a reprieve to release the breath she had been holding. Her back stung with each movement of her muscles, her arms tired from still being held captive by the mounted hook above her head and preventing her escape.

The man gazed upon the work he made of the little miko. She had been defiant, silently taking breaths and releasing with the landing of each hit. _'High pain tolerance, I see…'_ He was irritated by the fact that he held no enjoyment from the lashings, she was too quiet and it stripped him of his satisfaction. Screaming and begging, pleading and bargaining was only half the fun, as was expected from all the other times he divvied up this punishment to previous captives.

Making a sound of disgruntled annoyance, the man grabbed his knife and quickly sliced through the miko's remaining clothing, stripping her bare before his eyes. Her sudden gasp brought a smirk to his face as the cloth tore away from her body, the edge of the blade leaving yet another cut on her ivory skin. Her breaths quickened as panic came over her senses. No... he wasn't!

"Still think you're **_strong_**?" she heard him snarl behind her. "Let's see how **_long_** it will take to **_break_** you…" The man chuckled, sounds of his armour tumbling to the ground made louder by the emptiness of the prison. "…don't you worry, I've got **_lots_** of time to see just how **_long_** it will take."

"No! Please don't! You don't have to do this! Please!" She was in full panic mode now, this can't be happening! Her thoughts fought between being hazy from the pain and jolted from the impending predicament, Kagome frantically searched for things to say that can appease him from doing what he was about to do to her.

He relished at the terror in her voice, the way her body trembled finally giving him the reaction he had wanted. _'Perfect… just the way I like it, bloody and begging'_

"Don't count to ten this time, oh no…" The man practically laughed. "This will take _much,_ _ **much**_ longer."

00000000000000000000000000000

The eerie light of the moon shone quietly into the cell, bringing with it the illusion of peace from the outside world into these icy walls. Misshapen metal cuffs shackled the lithe girl, circling both her wrists as the attached chains lay their way to anchor on the wall. Her body was motionless as empty eyes stared blankly into nothingness. How many days has it been? Surely they wouldn't keep her in there forever if they needed her. They had kept her alive at least, bringing scraps of food once a day. She had avoided it at first but soon after the third day, hunger took over and she could no longer hold up her strength.

She could imagine that the only reason she was kept alive was that she would be well enough to then heal the lord. As it turns out, the lord was very displeased after finding out that the lashings hindered her enough as to not be able to heal his leg.

The chill of the night air draped over her like an invisible blanket, yet she no longer felt the cold. Two weeks, she was sure, that it had been two weeks since she was first forced into this hellhole. Two weeks since she was lashed to the near bones, leaving open welts that have yet to heal. It was only the trickle of strength that she held within keeping her alive and staving off the infection that was sure to come. If she were just a normal human and not a miko, she might have perished days ago. Yet, how much longer will she last?

Two weeks since the despicable man had _violated_ her.

Her hollow glance flickered slightly then when light thudding can be heard in the distance. It was faint and muffled by the thickness of the stone walls, but she was certain she heard it. _'Is… someone coming?'_ In the time she had spent in the cell, no other sounds were ever herd outside of what was within the dark prison.

The sounds of hooves grew louder, sounding closer and drawing nearer. Kagome rose slowly from the ground, wincing slightly as each movement threatened to crack the thick scabs forming over the welts on her back. Steadily she came to a sitting position while trying weakly to clutch whatever remained of her clothing close to her.

 _'It… sounds like a cavalry…'_ Kagome listened closely as war cries can be heard over the stampede of what she assumed to be a small militia. She has heard hoards of marching army men throughout her travels, and this, in comparison, seemed only to be a small troop. It wasn't long before silence met her ears again.

Kagome stilled her movements as the moments passed, holding her breath in anticipation for what might come. Had she been hallucinating? Had she already been driven mad within these walls? She listened still, yet there was nothing.

Silence.

Silence.

Yelling?

Then, a sudden crash echoed through as stone pieces blasted into the empty cavern. Shielding her eyes with her forearm, Kagome barely had enough time to react before another crash came through to tumble the walls of the prison. Yelling, screaming and screeching can be heard in the distance as deadly cries bled through the vacant air. Bright moonlight illuminated the prison that held her captive as she uncovered her eyes, wincing as they adjusted to the added brightness. Breathless as the dust settled, she realized this was her chance to make her escape.

The miko followed her gaze towards the gaping hole that promised her exit, then towards the chains that bound her wrists to the large stone pieces. There was no way she could run while still attached like ball and chain. Her eyes swept the area, focusing on a stone brick large enough to hold some weight, yet not too large that she couldn't lift. Inching closer she reached for the prize with outstretched arms. _'This better work…'_

The rock felt hefty enough to get the job done, at least she hoped. Releasing it from her grasp to place on the ground to her side, she then took hold of the long chains and lined them side by side. Picking up the stone piece again, she inhaled a deep breath before lifting it above her head.

'Get me out of here!' The words tumbled out her dry lips as she brought down the rock in one full sweep. Her ears were delighted with the sound of rock against metal, muted slightly by the ongoing fight in the background. Removing the stone to see her handiwork, she almost let out a scowl to see that the chain merely dented, but didn't break.

Breathing deep once again, the girl made another attempt. And then another. Her heartbeat was quickening with anticipation as each time the stone was brought down against the chain. Finally, after another few rounds, her eyes were rewarded with the sight of scattering metal links to indicate success at freedom. However, celebration must be withheld as she was not out of danger just yet.

Her palms dug into the frigid ground before heaving herself into a standing position. Kagome almost immediately regretted that decision as a sudden dizziness threatened to knock her over. Bracing herself against the remaining wall, she steadied her stance before following the edge towards the opening. As she stepped heavily over the rubble, her eyes peeked around to ensure no one was around to halt her escape.

Smoke clouded from the adjoining building as the sound of battle raged on. A short distance painted the sight of a small troop advancing closer like a steady predator. They must have attacked with long-range weaponry. If she didn't move now, it would be too late as she was sure they would witness her attempt at escape. Scanning the area once more, the girl settled on a path of least resistance leading away from the oncoming march. Without a second thought, she moved soundlessly into the night, staying low to keep hidden by the surrounding greenery as she disappeared deeper into the forest.

00000000000000000000000000000

Irritation pricked at him incessantly as if to truly test his patience. More reports of disturbance near his borders had been creeping up steadily with pleas for attention. Another parchment evaporated in the demon's grasp leaving in its place the whispers of the poison that caused its destruction.

Emerald orbs that had been focusing on the disappearing parchment flickered back to the silent creature before him. Opting to stay soundless, he awaited for him to speak.

Amber eyes meet emerald in an icy glare. "How close?" he demanded.

Letting out a baited breath, the general ran his claws through his hair before speaking. "Close enough to draw attention from our troops. They have been gaining grounds increasingly close to our borders, my Lord. It is becoming a distraction."

"And the humans?"

"We have yet to confirm how they are involved," The fox demon inhaled steadily before continuing as traces of his lord's poison still hung in the air. "But we do know for certain that the human warlord is working with the southern general. In what capacity, we do not know"

His general was correct in his previous suspicions. As it turns out, more and more human villages had been destroyed along the south, leaving behind a trail of burnt ashes closer and closer to the Western borders. This was a stench he did not find appealing. The increasing reports of calamity amongst humans would normally be dismissed; however it was an oddity that youkais were involved. This had certainly spiked his interest.

The lord's stoic expression held no further hints as to what had been contemplated in his mind. He would need to investigate. If this becomes a threat, then he shall end it before it begins. "Keep your ears attuned. I expect immediate report of further occurrences."

Knowing the command was also his dismissal, Yakamoto bowed before standing to make his leave. "I will do my best, Lord Sesshomaru."

Alone in his study, Sesshomaru then made his way towards the window overlooking the gardens. It was an eerily silent night. Layers of stormy clouds roamed the sky while stifling the stars above. The clouds teased of impending rainfall. A scowl crossed his features as he concluded that, if he were to investigate the most recent incident, he would have to depart now before the rain dilutes the scent of any clues.

"Jaken." The familiar command immediately summoned the inferior youkai.

A few tumbling steps later and the imp appeared before him. "Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

The lord spoke in a low tone that demanded attention. "Keep watch."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! As you wish, my Lord!"

Without another word, youki swirled around to gently tug at the edges of his haori sleeves before he leapt through the open window, intent on following the scent of destruction.

00000000000000000000000000000

Irritated. He was irritated. It did not take long before he came upon the site described in the reports that had crossed his desk earlier in the evening. From what he could gather, the human warlord's stronghold had been attacked in what appeared to have been an ambush. Those unsuspecting fools.

Sesshomaru continued to survey the ruins in the short distance before taking a single leap to land amongst the simmering destruction. The stench of burnt flesh and fresh blood accosted his nose while a bitter taste lingered in his mouth. He grimaced. However, no matter how overpowering the scent, his nose was still keen enough to make out the stench of the southern youkais that initiated the attack. _'Interesting…'_

Unhurried footsteps brought him around to see all the damage. Almost nothing remained standing. Burnt corpses lay scattered with missing limbs, the stench of human death sickening with each breath he took. Sesshomaru continued his survey until his eyes widened slightly as the wind carried to him a familiar scent. _'What was she doing here…'_

Following, he traced the scent to what looks to be a crumbled prison. Expecting to see a familiar dead body amongst the wreckage he was almost surprised that the owner of the aroma was nowhere in sight. Intrigued, his eyes followed the path of the scent that led into the forest overgrowth.

It wasn't before long that he finally came upon a body in the deep of the wooded area. The girl's unique scent was mixed with stench of the same men that now lay dead in the ruins. She was lying face down, most likely had collapsed from exhaustion. Many would have been fooled and assumed her to be dead; however, Sesshomaru was not one to be easily fooled.

Bending down to one knee, he listened closely as his ears picked up the faint sound of shallow breathing. Blood stained the whites of her haori while dirt and grass stains blemished the scarlet hakama. Her clothing lay tattered just barely covering her decency, revealing the dark welts of raised skin on her bare back that continued to trickle with red. It was a stark contrast to the pale nature of her skin that even under this light, seemed snow white. Taking in the full extent of her injuries he was mildly impressed that she had made it this far and had still survived… for now.

The unevenness in her breathing hinted to just how much she had suffered. _'Death approaches this miko.'_

A low pulse brought his attention to his side. The sword that cannot kill hummed quietly as the pallbearers of the dead silently appeared, lurking behind the trees in anticipation of the girl's crossing into the spirit world. He regarded the blade questioningly. _'Tenseiga, do you wish to save this miko?'_

Sesshomaru slanted his gaze at the caretakers of the afterlife as he slowly placed his hand on the worn hilt, feeling the pulse becoming more prevalent as the creatures drew closer to the dying girl. Tenseiga's pulse droned evermore loudly in his delicate ears. As it seems, the blade always reacted on its own accord.

Watching as the creatures brought out their chains in preparation to drag the miko's spirit away, Sesshomaru was unsheathing Tenseiga until a sudden surge of spiritual energy halted his actions. Surprised, he observed as reiki was steadily flowing from the girl, deflecting the shadowy creatures in a burning light and chasing them away from the unmoving body. _'So it seems she's not ready to leave this world yet.'_

The light finally settled while remains of the reiki tickled the edges of the demon's senses, causing his youki flare in reaction. The pallbearers were gone. The sword was re-sheathed as his hand fell away to his side once more. Amber orbs focused on the girl before him in contemplation. Fascinating… It would seem that even upon death's doorsteps, the miko would dare to refuse surrender. Conscious or not, her will to live was commendable.

Moments passed as the reiki finally conceded and a stifling silence befell the surrounding area once more. The demon lord regarded the girl as glimpses of their past encounters flashed briefly in his head. Perhaps it was his sense of honour that swayed him to slowly pick up the unconscious girl. Or perhaps it was a sense of duty that influenced him subconsciously to decide on taking her with him, as she had, after all, helped rid the world of Naraku.

Sesshomaru stood to his full height as the miko's limp body draped loosely in his arms. He stole a glance down at her bruised face before making his way back towards the West. He would offer her solace in his palace for her to regain her strength, for that would be the honourable thing to do.

00000000000000000000000000000

Shorter chapter, guess I'm back after a 1.5 year hiatus?

Originally Posted: June 17, 2017


End file.
